


Spy

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Series: Sniper in various relationships [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Mind Games, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Spy knows how to mess with people, unhealthy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't like the way he smiled</p><p>---------<br/>Still not practised enough at canon characters.<br/>I also end up writing Sniper with some negative twist, so sorry sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chupi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chupi).



He couldn't stand that smile, that vicious, hateful, smile. It made his gut twist in fury and his hands get sweaty with nervousness (for the kill of course). Every time he drew his knife from that slimy bastard’s neck he frowned because of the blood that sprayed across his shirt; definitely not because of the way the man’s body slipped to the floor in a sad mess of limbs. He definitely didn't hesitate when he heard the spy’s shoes tap down the hall towards him just so he wouldn't have to see his cold, determined, handsome, face.

He shook those thoughts from his head, focusing back on the helmet under the crosshair of his scope. He fired, taking down the rocket-jumping soldier, and aimed at the demoman.

“Very well done, busman.”

He jumped, swearing loudly and knocking his rifle to the ground. He frantically searched for his kukri before spotting it in the spy’s hands, held tightly. He froze, every muscle demanding for him to run, and slowly sat back on his crate, “Whaddya want?”

“Can a man not enjoy watching his enemy take out his allies?”

“No.”

“Hm, a shame; especially since I have been doing nothing but that for the past ten minutes.” He flicked the knife behind him haphazardly, watching the other fidget under his gaze. The sniper waited, in vain, and cleared his throat, “So…”

“So nothing, return to your job and I will return to mine.”

He paused again, watching the enemy sit there lazily if there wasn't a war going on outside the window. The smoke from his cigarette even seemed sluggish, drifting to the ceiling in one long coil like a snake. Everything about him seemed relaxed, or patient.

He took up his rifle again, breathing out heavily at its uselessness against the spy, and settled it on the windowsill. He took a quick glance at the other, checking he was in the same position, before putting his eye to his scope and aiming. He waited for a noise, a sound, before realising exactly what the spy had said.

“Wait-”

He never got to finish his line, a knife in the spine cutting him off suddenly. He woke in respawn with a ghost pain arching up his back. He stretched, growling and grumbling before making his way back into the battle. He returned to his nest first, grabbing his discarded kukri and rifle. It was quiet, the battle having moved ahead, and it only set his nerves on edge. 

He ran to his next position, slinging his rifle up to the edge of the railing and keeping his kukri on his hip. The rifle sounded off quietly as his charge became full, the crosshair passing over a gloved hand, a tight suit, and finally a smooth balaclava. He lined up the shot perfectly, the spy occupied with recharging his cloak.

Just as he pulled the trigger the man turned, flashing a slim smile at him before a single bullet splattered it across the wall behind. His body slumped, fell, and vanished as it always did, leaving the sniper with his brows drawn tight and an unsettling feeling deep in his gut. He didn't feel ill at seeing the bloody splatter the man left on the wall, he didn't want the spy to come back to his nest and watch him again. He didn't.

He watched the spot for a moment longer, drifting away hesitantly as the battle continued.


End file.
